dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
Adonis of the Promise Garden
Adonis of the Promise Garden is the 7th episode of the D.N.Angel anime. Ayaka Hatori, the popular girl in Daisuke's school, has been dating a handsome and mysterious guy, but Dark recognizes him as a spirit of an Adonis statue, whom he and Daisuke's grandfather had tried to seal some time ago. Dark must find a way to stop Adonis from giving Ayaka the kiss that could suck away her life. Summary At a brightly lit castle by the shore, Dark wields a feather and chants a spell in front of a statue of a man. Dark is exhausted when he finishes the evening’s ritual. Tomorrow is the full moon so it will be completed by then, Daiki tells him. The next day, Daisuke jogs to school and blushes at the smile on Risa Harada’s face when she approaches. However, she runs past him towards her classmate, Ayaka Hatori. Riku comments on her loveliness as well, and the twins’ conversation devolves into bickering while Daisuke watches helplessly. Near the cliffs, divers signal for a boat to lift a fallen statue from the water. Daisuke leaves an art supply shop, carrying a canvas and supplies. He watches as Ayaka leaves her seat on a fountain to meet a man with long hair. A warning flashes in Daisuke’s mind, and Dark commands that he transform immediately. However, Daisuke has no photograph of Risa and the couple walks away. Dark gives him a new command: tell his grandfather that the Adonis of the Promise Garden has been resurrected. When Daisuke returns home, his grandfather’s bedroom is empty, a newspaper open to an article about a sunken statue’s recovery spread on the table. Emiko then informs him that Daiki was troubled by something and left. Outside the art supply shop, Ayaka and the unknown man admire the displayed artworks. In his room, Daisuke contemplates the subject for his next painting. Dark’s warning still troubles him so he immediately tells his grandfather the news when the man returns. There, he is told the history of the Adonis. On the edge of the west side of town, there was once an ancient castle with a garden where couples went to ascertain their love. In the center of the Promise Garden stood a statue modeled after the legendary Greek Adonis. The evil within the statue would steal a woman from her lover and absorb her soul. Daiki and Dark attempted to seal it without moving the statue, but the garden and statue were both swept away by the sea. Daiki and Daisuke agree that they must seal Adonis before Ayaka kisses the mysterious man. In a dark movie theater, Ayaka and Adonis watch a horror movie about a woman and a vampire. His eyes become more fearsome when he glances at Ayaka. Dark flies above the city, searching for the couple, who are walking along the docks. Ayaka stares out at the sea until Adonis pulls her close for a kiss. He eventually breaks the kiss from frustration and sadly runs away from her. Dark watches from above in disbelief. That evening, Daiki apologizes to Emiko, saying he has given Daisuke a painful mission. At the docks, Ayaka desperately finds Adonis again, standing atop the mast of a boat. She sees Dark arrive as well, and he asks whether the statue is planning to die. Adonis admits he decided to do so the moment he kissed Ayaka. She is horrified to hear his confession about nearly stealing her soul as well as his refusal to live in a world without her. Dark decides to go ahead and begin the sealing ritual, but Adonis asks him for one more day to bring his lover to the Promise Garden. The following day, on the roof of the school, students gossip about Ayaka’s new boyfriend while Daisuke wishes for a way to help them. Dark flies to the castle ruins that night with no solution for Daisuke. While they wait, Adonis’ true form begins to reveal itself to Ayaka. Her lover flings her away when she tries to kiss him, so Ayaka begs Dark for mercy instead. Resembling his statue more and more, Adonis and Ayaka share one last kiss before he begins to fade. Dark holds the grieving girl back until he’s completely dissipated. When Dark suggests that she kills herself, Ayaka refuses, saying her life was precious to Adonis. Turning to leave, he says he understands why Adonis fell in love with her. The next day at school, Daisuke is greeted by the Harada twins. Ayaka’s warm smile towards them finally lightens the boy’s mood. Trivia *Adonis asked Dark to give him one more night with Hatori and seal him the next morning, but it was actually the next night. *When Ayaka Hatori and Adonis are outside the Artists' Materials store, Ayaka's reflection shows on the glass but not Adonis'. Quotes * “This time I may have given Daisuke a mission that will be painful for him.” - Daiki Niwa * “It’s against my policy to have unnecessary sympathy.” - Dark * “It’s because they love each other that they can be unhappy.” - Dark Category:Episodes